Shinigami's Game
by Alexander Copperplate
Summary: Beyond, Light y L se verán obligados a enfrentarse en casa de un chico desconocido por una Death Note, mientras el pobre ciudadano común y corriente tiene que evitar que el psicópata, el megalómano y el freak arruinen su vida, o posiblemente acaben con ella de literalmente un plumazo. Y más importante aún, los cuatro deberán descubrir en qué clase de juego están envueltos.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, fin del mundo!**

 **Disclaimer: L, Light, Beyond Birthday o algún otro personaje aquí mencionado referentes al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Así como cualquier referencia a cualquier otra obra ficticia tampoco me pertenece. El único crédito que tomo es el del OC y de la redacción y trama del fic, así como de algunos elementos extras añadidos al universo de Death Note.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje algo fuerte y un sentido del humor bastante adulto. Además, hay un OC. Cabe destacar, tiendo mucho a hacer fanservice así que no me hago 100% responsable de lo que pidan los fans. Es posible que haya OOC _(principalmente en Beyond, creo que lo hice un poco más... vulgar de lo que es. No sé, tengo esa impresión.)_**

 **También, el fic se sitúa varios años después del caso Kira, así que hay spoilers tanto del anime entero como de Another Note.**

 **Géneros: Al inicio estaremos un poco serios, conforme avancen los capítulos serán más cómicos, pero a partir de cierto punto la trama se volverá más y más seria. Aunque no creo que se vuelva muy dramática. Trataré de no dejar muy de lado el humor.**

* * *

Se subió los lentes y soltó un pesado suspiro. Miró a su alrededor analizando a las dos personas que estaban en su celda. El primero de ellos con el pulgar en la boca se colocó en una posición de feto en una de las rígidas y poco cómodas camas de la celda. Parecía tener la mente en blanco por su mirada tan perdida en el vacío, pero Iram tenía la impresión de que estaba planeando algo. Sin embargo, costaba un poco tomarse a L completamente en serio cuando Beyond Birthday estaba compulsivamente picando su mejilla con un dedo mientras Lawliet mantenía su expresión estoica.

—Beyond...

—Lord Beyond Birthday, amo y señor de la muerte, el conocimiento y todos los coitos habidos y por haber. Por favor, llámame por mi título completo.

El chico castaño evitó mostrar alguna expresión de desagrado ante el comentario del de ojos rojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era causar un conflicto.

—Lord Birthday, amo y señor de la muerte, el conocimiento y de todos los coitos, ¿podría dejar de molestar a Ryuuzaki?

—No, es "de todos los coitos habidos y por haber". ¿No comprendes la importancia de mi título completo? —corrigió el Birthday sin desviar la mirada del rostro del detective y aumentando la velocidad de sus "piquetes". Realmente, Iram no le importaba demasiado si Ryuuzaki estaba siendo acosado por Beyond. Pero por alguna razón le estaba distrayendo demasiado de pensar con claridad. Volteó los ojos. Lo había metido en uno de sus raros juegos.

—Lord Birthday, amo y señor de la muerte, el conocimiento y de todos los coitos **HABIDOS Y POR HABER** , ¿podría dejar de molestar a Ryuuzaki? Lo veo demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, y puede que esté planeando cómo sacarnos de aquí.

B por un momento se detuvo, volteó a ver al chico y le dedicó una sonrisa que el de lentes no supo cómo clasificar. Quizás maliciosa, quizás traviesa. O sólo desquiciada.

—No.

El de lentes se sintió como si lo hubieran burlado.

Y volvió a molestar a Lawliet, quien seguía aún demasiado imperturbable. Por un momento el chico pensó la posibilidad de que en realidad L estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos, y si era así tendría un sueño realmente pesado. Sin embargo, el detective en realidad estaba despierto, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. No estaba molesto con Beyond, sabía que quería provocarlo. Aunque para sus adentros, confesaba que se sentía acosado y la expresión de violador homicida que ponía el Birthday no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a tener paz.

Esperaba que Light se lo pasara al menos un poco mejor que él.

* * *

Definitivamente al castaño no le podía ir peor.

—¡Vince, por favor, deja de ser tan amargado! ¡Yo me masturbo con lo que yo quiera! ¡Si quiero ponies tendré ponies! ¡Fluttershy, algún día estaremos juntos! —gritaba un sujeto gordo, calvo y que olía a varios días sin ducha. Gritaba a la nada a su amigo imaginario, mientras tanto el otro chico mantenía su distancia.

Light Yagami no se consideraba particularmente cerrado en el tema sexual, de hecho, poquísimas cosas llegaban a escandalizarle. Pero ese sujeto gritaba cosas tan aberrantes que mantener la salud mental era difícil a su lado. Tan sólo estaba ahí, aferrado a los barrotes como si de alguna manera fueran a protegerlo en caso de que el loco se descontrolara. Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero no podía ocultar que estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Por qué, de todos los compañeros de celda, tenía que tocarle este? Hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado con su odiado enemigo y con aquel despreciable asesino que con ese enfermo mental. Pero no, los policías decían que no podían poner más de tres personas en la misma celda. Por un momento creyó que estar separado de ellos iba a ser mejor, pero viendo a ese chiflado ahora mismo preferiría cambiar lugares.

De hecho, se lo imaginó por un momento. Hubiera sido hasta divertido que alguien como L o Beyond fueran quienes tuvieran que tratar con ese demente. Pero no, le había tocado a él. A él y a nadie más. Hasta el otro chico que acababa de conocer seguramente podría soportar mejor a ese maniaco.

Dejó de pensar en su compañero de celda y se concentró en asuntos más importantes. Hace años era el Dios del Nuevo Mundo y L al mismo tiempo. Estaba en la cima hasta que Near y Mello se pusieron en su camino. Apretó los barrotes con rabia. Lo recordaba, y aquellas imágenes del pasado le golpeaban tan violentamente como aquella vez que había tocado la Death Note después de renunciar a ella. Recordó haber perdido el control de sí mismo y haber confesado su identidad, y luego le siguió una lluvia de balazos por parte de un muy molesto Matsuda. _"Matsuda, idiota... "_ pensó. Nunca le había agradado ni como compañero de investigación, pero había subestimado su carácter.

Después de eso huyó miserablemente y Ryuk acabó con su vida. Se había imaginado muy vívidamente a L, ahí, mirándolo inexpresivamente como siempre. Como burlándose de él sin necesidad de una sonrisa. Una justo como la que Light le había dedicado cuando Ryuuzaki murió en sus brazos. Ese momento le supo a victoria pura. Pero no pudo deleitarse mucho tiempo con sus recuerdos, porque de nuevo volvía a su mente la derrota. Cerró un momento los ojos, escuchando los gritos de su compañero de celda como un lejano eco.

Una repentina sonrisa se curveó en sus labios.

Por el pasado nada podía hacer, había sido vilmente derrotado por los sucesores de L. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad más. Ahora sería más difícil, tendría que luchar de nuevo contra L y contra aquel despreciable asesino, sin contar aquel chico que sería una pieza clave en su juego. Sin embargo, había derrotado a L una vez y ahora no tenía la presión de no levantar sospechas. Ya todos sabían que era Kira, podía darse el lujo de dar movidas más agresivas. Aunque tenía cierta desventaja de que ya no tenía la confianza de nadie. Pero pensándolo bien, el chico que tenía la Death Note era aún una hoja en blanco, y manipulándolo adecuadamente podría hasta ponerlo de su lado.

Su inspiración para salir de ahí y afrontar a L de nuevo repentinamente se vio interrumpida cuando sintió las sucias manos del preso sobre su trasero. Quiso voltearse a reclamarle a ese indeseable que se alejara de él pero repentinamente escuchó una voz en su oído.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego llamado "mis bolas en tu cara"?

Light Yagami emitió el "¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!" más desesperado que jamás se hubiese escuchado. Y en la celda de al lado, Beyond emitió una risa indiscreta.

* * *

—Muy bien, señor Blackwood, puede retirarse. Ya pagaron su fianza.

El de lentes miró esperanzado al oficial que le abría la puerta y salió casi corriendo para alejarse de aquel par de fenómenos. Lo lamentaba un poco por Ryuuzaki, era el más agradable de los tres, pero prefería olvidar que alguna vez los conoció. Seguramente su padre había pagado la fianza, así que tendría que explicarle cómo había acabado ahí. Sin embargo, ni él mismo se lo explicaba. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba en medio de tres hombres peleándose. Peleándose... por una libreta.

Como si lo hubiera olvidado por un momento, de inmediato se paró y miró al oficial.

—Oficial, ¿en dónde está mi cuaderno? Lo necesito...

—Ah, sí, casi lo olvidaba. Podrás recogerlo por allá, ahí confiscamos las cosas de los detenidos —mencionó el uniformado mientras señalaba una ventanilla atendida por una mujer. Se acercó, pero notó un pequeño pero importante detalle...

Aquella mujer era realmente hermosa.

Repentinamente sintió como un temblor de pánico lo invadía y su rostro perdió casi todo su color. Tenía que hablar con una chica linda para pedirle aquel cuaderno tan importante. Respiró varias veces de forma agitada, y hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener una bolsa de papel (ya fuera para respirar en ella, vomitar por lo revuelto que tenía el estómago o para ponérsela en la cabeza y evitar un poco la vergüenza de ser él mismo). Bueno, tenía que tranquilizarse pronto. La libreta parecía ser importante y no la podía dejar ahí. Sentía que si alguno de esos tres la obtenía algo malo iba a pasar.

Tragó saliva, peinó un poco su cabello hacia atrás, se subió los pantalones, acomodó su camiseta y se acercó a la mujer. ¿Qué tan difícil sería mostrarse como una persona segura de sí misma? De todos modos no es como que tiene que atraerla sexualmente, sólo pediría la libreta y se iría a casa. Seguramente no la volvería a ver en su vida, así que no importaba si parecía un idiota. Caminó con paso decidido, aunque aún un tanto tambaleante.

—Buenas noches, lamento molestarla, sólo qui... quisiera... eh... —conforme más miraba su rostro, más conocida le parecía la chica. Sí, reconocía ese par de ojos oscuros, ese cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de rojo y esos labios pintados de negro.

—¿Iram? ¡¿Iram Blackwood?! —habló de inmediato la chica, emocionada por verlo.

—Li... Lilith... Lilith Patterson... —tartamudeó. De todas las chicas lindas en el mundo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Lilith Patterson? ¿Por qué justamente Lilith, aquella chica que le había gustado en la universidad?

Sus instintos reproductivos estaban traicionándolo. Ahora sí se sentía presionado a no parecer un idiota.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El aburrido nerd Iram Blackwood ha decidido portarse mal? —Preguntó en un tono burlón, característico de ella. Pero a oídos de Iram, ese era un tono jodidamente sensual. Y ese uniforme de policía hacía que su mente depravada creara una escena en la que ella y él eran protagonistas. Se la imaginó, con una versión más sexualizada de ese mismo uniforme, con unas esposas y usando ese mismo tono para avisarle "Iramcito, serás castigado bajo todo el peso de la ley. Tu condena será una noche salvaje y una larga temporada de servicios eróticos~".

Sus hormonas iban mucho más rápido que sus neuronas. Trató de relajarse y dejar de pensar en cosas sucias, para aparentar normalidad.

—Sólo fue un... un... malentendido, de- de todos... de todos modos, no fue- fue... gra- grave. ¿Po- podrías... darme una libreta? Di- dijeron... que a-aquí la-la recuperaría... —pidió el chico esforzándose por hablar coherentemente.

—Ah, sí, la trajeron hace poco. En un momento voy por ella —se volteó y buscó la libreta entre las cosas confiscadas, que se encontraban en uno de los cajones bajos, por lo cual tuvo que agacharse. Para mala suerte de Iram. Pronto encontró una libreta negra, con letras blancas en la portada. Vio a Iram de reojo. Demasiado distraído intentando no ver sus _encantos_. Sacó de su escote su teléfono (según Lilith, el mejor lugar para guardarlo era el sostén) y tomó una rápida fotografía al cuaderno. Guardó su teléfono de nuevo donde estaba y se giró poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Siempre has tenido gustos muy góticos, Iram. Te convendría poner un poco de color en tu vida —le sugirió mientras entregaba el cuaderno.

—S-sí... debe-debería tomarlo en cuenta —dijo completamente nervioso. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de imaginarla en ropa interior para apaciguar sus nervios... luego se percató de que la idea en sí misma era demasiado contraproducente para su caso en particular, pero ya era tarde. Su cerebro había creado la imagen más rápido de lo que procesó que era pésima idea, y notó que sus pantalones repentinamente comenzaban a apretar.

Volteó discretamente la mirada abajo. Y ahí estaba una vil e indeseada erección. Su rostro enrojeció completamente, se despidió rápido de Lilith y se volteó para evitar que lo viera. No tenía un suéter que amarrarse a la cintura, así que su "mejor idea" fue poner la libreta en su entrepierna para ocultar la erección.

La libreta, la dichosa libreta por la que casi se matan esos tres sujetos, ahí estaba cubriendo su erección. Aún no comprendía del todo qué tan especial era, no se había detenido a leer lo que tenía escrito, pero tenía la impresión de que le estaba dando un trato indigno... al menos, por ahora, podía irse a casa y ese trío de chiflados

* * *

Iram Blackwood horas antes de que todo comenzara se encontraba de camino a casa luego de una productiva jornada en su primer día de trabajo. Había salido muy tarde, eran las diez de la noche, pero estaba feliz. Había luchado bastante por trabajar de animador y finalmente logró que una compañía productora de dibujos animados lo aceptara, aunque no tuviera tanta experiencia, sus dibujos los convencieron. Las oficinas se encontraban a diez minutos a pie, por lo que caminar no le suponía ningún problema. Sin embargo, pronto no le pareció tan buena idea por la intensa lluvia que le había caído encima.

No es que fuera particularmente torpe, con el lodo y el agua a cualquiera podía pasarle que se cayera miserablemente en un charco, mojándose hasta su ropa interior con caritas de Pikachu. Quiso levantarse, pero algo en el cielo llamó su atención por sobre la lluvia y el viento. Era un objeto que parecía pequeño y lejano, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta se había impactado con toda la fuerza de la gravedad contra sus bolas.

Soltó primero un grito terrible por el dolor, tan grande que algunos perros se despertaron y comenzaron a ladrar. Como pudo se levantó rápido y recogió el objeto que había caído misteriosamente del suelo. Era un cuaderno negro, con unas letras blancas que decían "Death Note". Miró a los lados, pensando que pudo haber sido arrojada de algún lado. Pero no, la había visto caer del cielo. Consideró la opción de que la hubieran arrojado de algún edificio alto. Pero aún así, no encontraba a su poseedor por ningún lado. La libreta apenas estaba mojada. Aparentemente impactar contra sus genitales la había salvado del charco y de haberse arruinado. No tenía escrito ningún nombre ni nada. Viendo que estaba en buen estado creyó que podría encontrarle algún uso. Una libreta no debía desperdiciarse, ¡sería un árbol muerto en vano! Su sentido de eco-boy le prohibía estrictamente desperdiciar papel. Si dejaba la libreta ahí en la lluvia para que se arruinara, en alguna parte del mundo, donde quiera que estuviera, el antiguo líder del grupo de niños exploradores al que había pertenecido en su infancia sentiría que una parte suya había muerto. ¡No podía defraudar a Mr. Johnson y a su amor por los árboles! Recordaba que les tenía tanto amor que cuando los abrazaba movía salvajemente sus caderas contra ellos mientras gritaba obscenidades dendrofílicas. (1)

Decidido se llevó la libreta y caminó al edificio donde estaba su ó las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, el elevador seguía fuera de servicio al parecer. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño y poco lujoso hogar. No estaba sucio, pero estaba todo desordenado. Encendió la luz y dejó la libreta en la mesa. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar una toalla y ropa. Se desvistió y buscó por el suelo. Levantó una camiseta, la olisqueó y comprobó que no olía mal, así que debía estar limpia. Aunque sólo tenía los boxers y la camiseta, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Repentinamente le invadió una curiosidad por la libreta, así que se acercó a ella. La tomó de la mesa y la abrió.

Alcanzó a leer una frase "la persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta morirá". Y antes de poder leer más, la libreta brilló con intensidad obligándolo a soltarla de golpe. Todo aparato electrónico en el departamento enloqueció, los relojes en lugar de marcar la hora correcta mostraban 6:40 am. Y repentinamente todo se apagó, dejando como única fuente de luz aquel cuaderno.

Retrocedió asustado, viendo el brillo convertirse en una especie de tornado rojizo y luminoso que se extendió hasta el techo. Quiso distinguir formas en él, pero le fue imposible. Cerró los ojos con miedo, y segundos después de ya no sentir tanta luz en el ambiente, los abrió con pavor de lo que pudiera encontrarse. No era normal que las libretas hicieran eso. Algo raro tenía ese cuaderno. Y al ver lo que había sucedido, sintió como si el corazón se le hubiese paralizado. En la oscuridad de su departamento distinguió tres presencias que apenas se diferenciaban con la poca luz lunar que entraba por la ventana.

Los cuatro se quedaron un momento procesando lo que acababa de pasar. La electricidad regresó, y fue ahí cuando pudieron verse las caras en total claridad.

Primero vio a un sujeto en un traje demasiado formal y de apariencia bastante pulcra, con un cabello castaño perfectamente peinado. Se veía perplejo, mirando a todos lados como intentando identificar en donde estaba, sin lograrlo. El segundo de ellos tenía un alborotado cabello negro e inexpresivos ojos oscuros, delineados por unas impresionantes ojeras, acentuadas con su palidez. Y el tercero, bastante parecido al anterior, con la diferencia de que sus ojeras no estaban tan marcadas, sus facciones eran ligeramente distintas y sus ojos tenían un extraño y aterrador tono rojo sangre. Y mientras tanto Iram estaba asustado y apenas vestido con su camiseta y su ropa interior de Miku Hatsune.

Se quedaron viendo las caras por un rato, como sin saber qué decirse. Hasta que L notó la presencia de la Death Note, aunque al bajar la mirada en su dirección alertó a Light, quien siguió su mirada hasta verla en la mesa. Sin esperar a que el otro tomara ventaja se apresuraron a tratar de tomarla, pero al llegar al mismo tiempo acabaron cada uno con un extremo de la libreta. Forcejearon por ella como dos niños peleándose por un peluche, hasta que sintieron una tercera fuerza que les arrebató el preciado cuaderno.

—¿Qué es tan importante como para pelear por él, eh? —Preguntó de manera burlona Beyond Birthday mientras tomaba la libreta de las puntas, leyendo lo que tenía escrito a una velocidad vertiginosa. Si bien Light logró arrebatársela, lo que leyó fue suficiente para atar cabos. En la cárcel se vivía con el miedo constante a Kira y nadie permanecía indiferente al caso. Un criminal que asesinaba a distancia. Le causaba cierta curiosidad el cómo lo hacía. Pese a que eso era impresionante, el ego de Birthday le hacía creer que pese a todo no había asesino más enigmático, profesional y con el miembro viril más grande. Cualquiera con una libretita mágica podía ser un asesino, pero para lo que él había logrado se necesitaban verdaderas pelotas.

Ya lo entendía todo, Kira había usado una Death Note. Esa era la herramienta de ese supuesto Dios. ¿Por qué L la querría? ¿Acaso L era Kira? No, era impensable. Kira era demasiado patético como para que se tratara de L y aquel otro chico ni tenía puta idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Por eliminación, el otro sujeto que se había peleado por la libreta con L debía ser Kira.

Y por lo tanto, no dejaría que ni Kira ni L se llevaran toda la diversión. No le interesaba demasiado usar la Death Note, pero necesitaba ver la cara que L pondría cuando lo viera con ella. Se sentiría poderoso, e incluso, podría amenaza Kira con la libreta... ¡cualquier cosa era posible con la Death Note y su brillantemente retorcido cerebro!

Pronto Iram vio a los tres hombres pelearse, y le sorprendió ver que el tipo ojeroso y despeinado daba tan buenos golpes y en especial patadas. Más temprano que tarde tratando de dañarse unos a otros comenzaron a arrojarse objetos y rompieron varias cosas, en medio de la locura por conseguir el dichoso objeto. Llegó un momento en que se concentraron más en golpearse que en la libreta, ya que no se percataron que ahora estaba en el suelo. Iram la tomó tranquilamente.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. E Iram se sintió tan asustado como jamás en su vida.

Aparentemente un vecino había llamado a la policía, creyendo que estaban robando en el departamento de al lado, ya que en menos de cinco minutos los oficiales irrumpieron en el lugar dispuestos a arrestar al que vieran. Se encontraron a los cuatro hombres peleándose a golpes y sin preguntar ni nada procedieron a arrestarlos. El castaño de traje fue el que más se resistió al arresto y desesperadamente intentó agarrar el cuaderno. Sin embargo, fue inútil y al final la policía logró someterlo.

Iram tuvo que rogar para que le dejaran tomar un par de pantalones antes de ser llevado a la comisaría. Afortunadamente su petición fue aceptada.

* * *

Bien, recordaba cómo había ocurrido todo. A pesar de recordarlo, seguía sin encontrarle una explicación. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Había una explicación lógica para todo eso que le ocurría? ¿Tal vez era una broma con muchos efectos especiales? Lo dudaba, el modo de actuar de esos hombres le parecía demasiado auténtico como para tratarse de actuaciones. Aunque a la vez eran raros todos. El que se presentó como Ryuuzaki estaba tan calmado que hasta se disculpó por los destrozos causados en su casa, considerándolos _"innecesarios y producto de una gran impulsividad "_. Llegó a casa, había en su teléfono un mensaje de voz por parte de su padre. Estaba pidiendo explicaciones. Sí, pronto tendría que dárselas.

Suspiró pesadamente y trató de arreglar algunas cosas que vio por el suelo, aunque se sintió demasiado cansado como para recoger todo. Se fue a su habitación y estaba seguro de que no dormiría hasta tener una pista de lo que había pasado. Leyó lo que la libreta tenía escrito y fue ahí cuando inevitablemente pensó en Kira. Hacía años, cuando era adolescente, llegaban mucho las noticias de un hombre o alguna entidad que mataba personas malvadas. Muchos lo atribuían a un Dios, y recordaba que en su escuela se armaban intensos debates entre anti-Kira y pro-Kira. Aunque él siempre había permanecido neutro. A Iram no le parecía mal lo que hacía, pero tampoco lo había elevado al nivel de un Dios. Nunca supo si considerarse partidario o detractor. De hecho, cuando estaba aquella guerra entre L y Kira, lo único que pensó al respecto fue _"que gane el mejor"_.

Mientras más leía más se convencía que esa debía ser la herramienta que Kira usó. Pensó en aquel sujeto de ojos rojos. A diferencia de los otros dos, tenía actitud de no saber al inicio qué era la libreta. Pero en cuanto la abrió y se enteró de lo que había escrito, fue cuando se interesó en pelear por ella. Sí, seguramente él había llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Y los otros dos? Seguramente lo sabían de antemano. ¿Quizás tenían algo que ver con Kira? ¿O sólo conocían la existencia de la Death Note? De sólo verla comenzaron a pelear por ella. Y si ese era el caso, definitivamente no eran aliados. Quizá si alguno de ellos hubiese obtenido el cuaderno el otro ahora mismo estuviera muerto.

Blackwood sabía que ahora estaba en una situación de vida o de muerte. Pero tenía que estar tranquilo. Ellos estaban en prisión y aunque salieran, no había manera de que recordaran como llegar a su casa... ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Sé que me emocioné con el largo del capítulo, pero los demás serán más cortos. Realmente espero que les guste, sé que narro mucho pero es mi estilo y me gusta ser detallado. Además, muchos chistes vienen entre narraciones, así que no creo que haya quejas.**

 **Antes de terminar con esta nota de autor, les contaré una historia. Yo antes estaba en con otra cuenta, y en esa cuenta publiqué el primer fanfic en español que tenía una trama de este estilo (ya saben, personajes quedándose en casa de un OC y conviviendo con él o ella -normalmente ella-). Llegó a ser bastante popular, pero lo dejé abandonado. Es un fanfic bastante viejo, de hecho, recuerdo haber estado en la primaria cuando comencé a escribirlo y lo dejé cuando entré a secundaria. Joder, que era bastante joven en ese tiempo.**

 **El fanfic en cuestión se llama "Escribiendo un fic". No diría que esto es un remake de ese fic, es demasiado distinto como para considerársele así. De hecho, la OC era una chica bastante diferente a este otro chico. Aunque tienen la misma idea base (misma que ya se dio en otros fanfics que vinieron después). En fin, me entró la nostalgia, pero también mi estilo había cambiado mucho y la comedia dejó de ser mi punto fuerte. Pero trataré de no dejarla de lado. Aunque mi sentido del humor es... raro (?)**

 **Realmente me animarían mucho con un review _(en especial cuando son largos, una parte de mi alma llora de gozo cada que recibo uno así)_ , trataré de tener el capítulo lo más rápido posible (quizás en unos días o hasta mañana mismo, depende de cómo se de mi día y si no me surge algún pendiente). Y si quieren ver alguna situación o algo en particular soy bastante abierto a las sugerencias (incluso, cuando alguien me dice que le gusta alguna pareja trato de poner un poco o a veces hasta mucho si la pareja también me gusta. Sí, también manejo yaoi -si soy bien _pinshi_ fundashi-). Así que no teman de pedir lo que quieran, en la medida de lo posible y siguiendo cierta coherencia con el fic trato de ser complaciente. Eso sí, no se adelanten a pedir que personajes como Mello, Misa, Naomi, Matt, Near u otros aparezcan pronto. Todos tienen su momento y su participación bien definida y no quiero apresurarlo mucho. **

**Ahora me despido, en el siguiente capítulo habrán más explicaciones de cómo se dio todo y más situaciones ridículas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, segundo capítulo, ahora veremos bien las razones por las que Beyond, Light y L volvieron a la vida. Los Shinigamis ciertamente son MUY difíciles de describir, así que narrar cómo son físicamente me llevaría varias líneas un tanto innecesarias, así que antes de comenzar la lectura les recomendaré que busquen en google "Shinigami King" y el primer resultado es una aparición en el manga del Rey Shinigami, y para ver una imagen de Armonía busquen "Armonía Justin Beyondormason". Les dejaría un link directo, pero realmente fanfiction no permite hacer copy-paste y es algo estricto con el spam por lo que tampoco puedo poner links. Lo siento, si de verdad pudiera les dejaría la imagen más accesible.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, ¡al fic!**

* * *

Al escuchar el acento y el idioma en el que hablaban todos alrededor a ninguno de ellos se les dificultó deducir que estarían en algún país angloparlante, y a juzgar por el acento británico podrían estar en las colonias inglesas de Canadá o en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, ninguno perdió el detalle de que en la patrulla el volante estaba del lado contrario, así que sólo podía ser Inglaterra. Lawliet pensó en lo ventajoso que era aquello, sin ningún problema podría realizar una llamada. Su memoria era prodigiosa y el número telefónico de Wammy's House era un dato importante que podría servirle en casos de emergencia. Como ese. Sin embargo, tampoco podía llamar sólo así. Es decir, ¡se suponía que estaba muerto! Y si bien ahora estaba vivo, no sabía qué explicación dar ni cómo podrían creerle. Ni él mismo sabía cómo había resucitado.

Incluso, dejando de lado lo absurdo de su resurrección, no tenía forma de probar que era L en realidad. Por más que lo afirmara y explicara lo sucedido, sólo Watari y las personas con las que se encontró en el caso Kira escucharon su voz real. El resto del mundo sólo conoció una grabación distorsionada. Por lo tanto, recurrir a Wammy's era imposible. Y seguía con la pregunta, ¿cómo salir de ahí?

Y más aún, le ponía altamente nervioso la idea de pasar la noche en la misma celda que Beyond.

Le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Si no era a Wammy's, ¿a quién iba a recurrir? Y teniendo que valerse solo, ¿cómo se enfrentaría al mundo? No tenía dinero, ni donde quedarse. La comisaría quedó casi completamente a solas, sólo estaba un vigilante el cual estaba distraídamente leyendo una revista a una distancia prudente de los detenidos. Afortunadamente el loco ruidoso ya se había quedado dormido, para suerte de Light no le hizo nada y cayó en un profundo letargo.

Un repentino movimiento del guardia llamó la atención de L. Lo vio levantarse de su asiento, sacar la llave y abrir la celda donde estaba Light. ¿Quizás trasladarían a aquel sujeto enfermo mental a un psiquiatra o a una cárcel de verdad?

—Light Yagami, es usted libre. Por favor, acompáñeme a la salida —indicó el oficial. L no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa, y más aún, el propio castaño tampoco se lo creyó por un momento, pero de igual manera salió rápidamente de la celda. El guardia cerró la reja antes de que el ruido despertara al otro sujeto y se pusiera violento. Lawliet se enfocó en el guardia mucho más que en Light. Tenía que haber un indicio, una explicación. ¿Por qué de la nada liberarían a Light?

Su expresión corporal era extrañamente rígida y su mirada lucía perdida, sin brillo. Definitivamente, algo raro había en el guardia. Incluso, recordó que con la Death Note se podía controlar por cierto lapso de tiempo a una persona. ¿Era la influencia de la libreta? ¿Acaso el chico habría escrito el nombre del guardia para liberar al castaño? No, era realmente improbable. ¿Alguien más tendría alguna otra libreta?

Y si era así, ¿quién podría ser y con qué motivos?

* * *

Realmente el mundo estéril y árido de los Shinigamis era gris y aburrido. Y eso hasta el rey lo sabía. Y Armonía no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, su consejero era cada vez más molesto. Que si almas por aquí, que si almas por acá, que si Death Notes, que si experimentos, que si Ryuk retorciéndose por la falta de manzanas, que si Sidoh hecho un manojo de nervios por perder su Death Note otra vez y un largo y aburrido etcétera. Prácticamente Armonía los últimos años más que aconsejarle sobre cosas importantes se había ido a las nimiedades de la convivencia Shinigami. Tal vez precisamente por lo aburrido de su mundo.

Lo más interesante eran los experimentos. Habían creado muchas cosas con ellos, y una de las cosas que más les fascinó, fue cuando se les ocurrió otorgarle los ojos a un niño recién nacido, sin ningún tipo de pacto. Algo así como un trato impuesto, sin darle capacidad de decidir sobre su destino. Sin duda fue interesante cómo, independientemente de los ojos, repentinamente a todos los Dioses de la Muerte les interesó su preciado experimento y algunos incluso interfirieron en la prematura muerte de sus padres. Aunque tampoco fue gran cosa, que su padre drogadicto literalmente se lo llevara el tren sólo era cuestión de tiempo y que su madre prostituta muriera a mano de uno de sus clientes también sería inevitable. Tal vez, de seguir vivos, sus padres lo hubieran transformado en un criminal menor, sus capacidades nunca serían descubiertas y la historia hubiera sido mucho más aburrida. Afortunadamente decidieron intervenir. De todos modos el humano estaba destinado a estar jodido.

Sí, sin duda un experimento muy interesante y su favorito hasta ahora. Beyond Birthday había sido el mejor experimento. Era increíble cómo un humano había estado tan ligado a su mundo sin conocer nada sobre él. Incluso, su muerte fue a causa de una Death Note. Lástima que así como había sido tan interesante, fue tan efímero. Le hubiese gustado que durara más, de hecho, hubiese sido muy divertido.

Sin embargo, últimamente visitaba más al resto de los Shinigamis. Tal vez por huir un poco del estrés y el aburrimiento. Aunque no eran particularmente divertidos, el intercambio de palabras era algo entretenido. Para su tipo de cuerpo más bien flotaba por ahí, y recordó con gracia que a más de uno le sacó un susto cuando vieron que podía moverse a pesar de su forma tan rara. Particularmente, había hablado bastante con Ryuk, quien no había dejado de hablar de lo deliciosas que eran las manzanas de los humanos. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre probar una. Daría una Death Note por unas cuantas, si eran tan deliciosas como el Shinigami narraba. Pero además de manzanas, uno de sus temas más recurrentes era lo interesante de los humanos. Los Dioses de la Muerte vivían aburridos, con una personalidad constante y sin nada más que aprender. Ya lo habían visto todo. Una vez, le preguntó directamente.

—Ryuk, ¿qué es lo que consideras más interesante de los humanos? —Preguntó el Rey Shinigami, mordiendo una manzana seca y podrida, que al arrancar el trozo con los dientes se sentía como polvo. Ryuk permaneció con su eterna sonrisa, emitió una leve risilla y por un momento se quedó pensando. ¿Qué de tantas cosas podría destacar? ¡Habían muchos aspectos que le encantaban de los humanos! Por eso le encantaba observarlos, como si fueran un espectáculo para él.

—Je... diría que nunca puedes predecirlos. Aquí todo es igual, nada cambia. Pero hay tantos humanos y todos tan cambiantes que ningún día es igual a otro. Incluso entre ellos se antagonizan y crean un conflicto interesante en el que muchas veces no puedes decir quién ganará. Realmente, hay muchas cosas de ellos que me atraen, pero destacaría eso.

La respuesta dejó algo pensativo al Rey Shinigami. Era bastante más viejo que Ryuk, pero no había notado eso. O tal vez sí, pero hasta que lo escuchaba así le daba verdadero valor a esa verdad.

—Entonces... por eso arrojaste tu libreta, porque te habías aburrido —concluyó el Shinigami.

—Correcto.

—Me da curiosidad intentar algo.

Ryuk volteó a verlo, con algo de sorpresa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien de su especie le hacía sentir algo, en realidad.

—Yo también estoy aburrido. Si estás tan aburrido como yo, sígueme —comentó y se fue lo más rápido que su enorme cuerpo le permitía. Ryuk sacó sus alas y lo siguió, felizmente intrigado de qué cosa planeaba. Fueron a su cavernosa guarida, en la cual reposaban huesos humanos en la entrada -y todavía en el interior, aunque no al grado de tapizar los suelos como sucedía en el exterior-. De nuevo se colgó del techo con sus múltiples cadenas, descansando de flotar. Ahora no tenía capacidad de moverse, pero no le era tan necesario. Abrió su segunda boca y una esfera luminosa comenzó a crecer, hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de una pelota de playa.

—Te confesaré que seguí de cerca al humano que se encontró con tu Death Note... de hecho, seguí a los humanos más relevantes para la "historia" que estaba hilándose. Y tengo una idea, que atenta contra toda regla que alguna vez me haya impuesto a mí mismo y que si Armonía se enterase se opondría tan rotundamente como cuando hicimos el experimento con Beyond Birthday... y me importó tanto su opinión que le puse su nombre en burla —comenzó a relatar el Rey, ganándose una leve carcajada por parte de Ryuk con eso último —. Voy a resucitar al humano que escribió más nombres en la Death Note, y a mi más preciado experimento.

La sonrisa de Ryuk se amplió. Nunca creyó que el viejo tuviera realmente ideas tan interesantes. Desde Birthday que no hacía nada divertido.

—Y como sabes, Light Yagami y Beyond Birthday tienen un enemigo en común...

—Ese tal L... —el Shinigami definitivamente no olvidaría jamás a aquel humano que tan buenos ratos le dio. Ver a Light frustrarse por sus brillantes movidas y ver como parecía estar dos o tres pasos delante de él era una absoluta delicia. En su opinión, un personaje que daba bastante material a cualquier historia.

—Mientras más piezas hayan en el juego, mejor será. Colocaré las almas de los tres en una Death Note y la arrojaré al mundo humano. En el momento que otra persona aleatoria toque la Death Note y se vuelva propietario, ellos volverán a la vida en ese mismo punto. Y así, se enfrentarán una vez más en circunstancias más difíciles. Light Yagami era un estudiante privilegiado, con un futuro brillante y una posición que harían dudar de su identidad, y L por su parte era un hombre muy influyente y adinerado. No dirás que no quisieras verlos en circunstancias más desafortunadas...

El Rey con sus patas como de insecto sacó de la esfera luminosa otras tres más pequeñas. Una de ellas destacaba por ser de un rojo brillante en lugar de blanca. Ryuk supuso que esa debería ser el alma de Birthday.

—Ryuk, yo no puedo salir de este mundo. Pero tú sí. Así que te haré una propuesta. Si aceptas, pondré las almas de estos humanos en tu Death Note, y será la que inicie todo el juego. Podrás seguir al nuevo propietario de la libreta y ver en primera fila lo que sucede. Pero también, me permitirás ver a través de tus ojos, para que no me pierda la diversión.

Ryuk se rió. No había nada en el trato por lo cual él saliera perdiendo. Tomó su libreta y se la extendió al viejo, el cual abrió el cuaderno y pasó rápidamente las hojas, integrando las almas entre ellas. Repentinamente, mencionó algo que el Shinigami no se esperó.

—La Death Note es el tipo de libreta más poderoso... pero no el único, ¿lo sabías? ¡Llama a los demás! Creo que les interesará tener una segunda libreta, pero de un tipo muy especial...

El Shinigami sintió algo. Era justo como cuando Light le contó sus planes sobre convertirse en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Esa sensación de que se aproximaba algo enorme.

* * *

Cuando Yagami escuchó que el guardia lo liberara primero sintió una inmensa confusión seguida de una repentina sensación de alivio y victoria. Antes de abandonar el lugar dio una mirada a la celda donde estaba L. Lo vio con una expresión casi tan descompuesta como la que había puesto unos segundos antes de morir. No había emitido sonido alguno, ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento. Sin embargo esa cara lo valía todo. No pudo evitar contener una risilla y dedicarle su mejor sonrisa de victoria. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Él estaba siendo liberado luego de su resurrección, y su odiado enemigo estaba ahí, tan atrapado y tan confundido.

Salió de la comisaría, y se encontró con un hombre en motocicleta. El casco le impedía ver quién era, o al menos hasta que se lo quitó y reveló a una mujer de cabello negro, con las puntas rojas.

—Light Yagami, mejor conocido como Kira. Es un placer conocerlo. Soy una gran admiradora suya. Por favor, llámeme Lily —se presentó Lilith Patterson ante él. El castaño volteó hacia los lados, intrigado de saber cómo aquella mujer conocía su identidad. No confiaba en ella, aunque algo en su mirada delataba que no mentía respecto a su opinión sobre Kira. A pesar de eso, no bajó la guardia. Había manipulado fácilmente mujeres en el pasado, incluso a una agente del FBI que de no haber sido eliminada lo hubiera puesto en jaque. Mantuvo la calma y pensó en cómo usar lo que la desconocida tuviera que decirle en su favor. Si tenía un objetivo claro, era la Death Note que tenía ese chico. Quizás usando adecuadamente a Lily podría llegar a ella.

—¿De dónde obtuviste esa información? —Cuestionó, ya que antes de intentar cualquier movimiento, necesitaba saber cuán poderosa era aquella posible enemiga... o aliada.

Lily bajó el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero y de ella sacó un objeto que a Light le hizo estremecer. Tal vez de pánico, o tal vez porque la suerte le sonreía. Pero no le había dejado indiferente.

—Un Shinigami me lo dijo —contestó con una sonrisa soberbia, como si tuviera la certeza de que tenía a Kira en las manos con su libreta —. Los Dioses de la Muerte están muy aburridos, Light.


End file.
